ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka
Ryouji Fujioka '''(aka '''Ranka) is Haruhi's cross-dressing father. He first appears in the anime episode, "A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family!" As a professional transvestite, he adopts the female name of "Ranka" and insists that the hosts use that name when addressing him. Character Outline Ryouji's occupation is that of a professional transvestite at an okama bar; he claims that the reason for his cross-dressing was due to his wife, Kotoko's, death and his subsequent declaration that he will never love another woman, thus casting aside his bisexual nature for a homosexual one. In one of the manga's omakes, he was shown to be highly protective of his future wife even before they were dating, and went as far as mentioning that she was 'cool'. In contrast to his daughter, Haruhi, he lacks practicality as he is rather bad with money and often buys girly clothing for his daughter in a failed attempt to get her to look and act more feminine. The stubborn self-reliance that his daughter possesses causes Ryouji to worry greatly about her; despite his efforts to be more involved in her life and help out as much as he can, she frequently rebuffs his efforts. However, father and daughter clearly have a loving relationship, and although he wishes that he could take care of Haruhi more, it is Haruhi that ends up taking care of her father. It should be noted that, as 'Ranka', his transvestite self, he has been said to be prettier than Haruhi, even when his daughter is dressed in feminine attire. There is a marked similarity in Ryouji's and Tamaki's comically naive nature, which several of the hosts have commented on upon meeting Haruhi's father. Because of this, and because of Tamaki's obvious (but unacknowledged) love for his daughter, Ryouji considers the Host Club President to be an enemy, and takes great delight in poking fun at him. The manga states that Ryouji works as 'Ranka' during the night, and brings his lover back home during the day. Relationships Kotoko Fujioka Kotoko is Ryouji's deceased wife and Haruhi's mother. Though she passed away when Haruhi was five years old, Ryouji still loves her truly and deeply. Kotoko found Ryouji strange and annoying when they first met, but after Ryouji attempts to rescue Kotoko from an enraged person in a park, Kotoko starts to think better of him. While she was alive, Ryouji was very protective of his wife and thought of her as very "cool" person. Ryouji maintains a family shrine to honor her memory in his and Haruhi's home. Haruhi Fujioka Haruhi is Ryouji's daughter. They share a very loving father-daughter relationship, even though Haruhi doesn't show her affection through words. Haruhi has always looked out for her father's welfare, understanding from an early age that his responsiblities as a single parent are demanding. This is seen in the anime episode, "Lobelia Girls' Academy Strikes Back," when Haruhi says that she doesn't want Ryouji to attend, not because she's embarrassed by him but, because she wants him to rest as often as he can. Haruhi took on many of the basic household responsiblities upon her mother's death, making her extremely independent and practical. Ryouji often tries to dress Haruhi in femiine garb, which she accepts and wears from time to time. Tamaki Suou Tamaki and Ryouji first meet in the anime episode, "A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family!" Unfortunately for Tamaki, Ryouji first sees the blond after a tumble he takes, landing on Haruhi in a compromising position. Being super protective of his daughter, Ryouji instantly considers Tamaki "the enemy." Ironically, Ryouji and Tamaki share similar characteristics such as emotionality, over-protectiveness of Haruhi and a somewhat naive understanding of life. These similarities are noted by the other hosts as the reason Haruhi is able to handle Tamaki so well. In one of the manga omake, it is noted that Ryouji develops a friendly relationship with both Yuzuru and Anne-Sophie, Tamaki's parents. Kyouya Ootori Kyouya and Ranka seem to get along well and may be considered casual friends. Their relationship is conducted primarily via telephone when Kyouya checks in with Ryouji to share details about Haruhi's progress in school and other matters related to her. While Haruhi is annoyed upon discovering their communications, Ryouji tells her that he only does it because she never tells him anything. Gallery rankaandkyoya.png|Ranka and Kyouya display their 'friendship' ranka2.png|Ryouji, in his transvestite role of 'Ranka' ranka3.png|Ranka glomps Haruhi and simultaneouly displays his strange similarity to Tamaki in front of the twins ranka4.png|Ranka addresses Tamaki, thus bringing him out of his 'mushroom closet' Haruhifujioka18.jpg|Ryouji stays partially hidden in Haruhi's flashback Appearance He is tall just like Kyouya. He also has long maroon hair and wears a ladies' office uniform. When not at work, he wears a white bandana and white t-shirt with blue skinny jeans. In Ryouji's flashback ten years ago his hair is more masculine and wears and white-red t-shirt and skinny blue jeans. He also wore a white t-shirt with a dark green jacket and blue jeans. Trivia *He thought that Haruhi was rebelling because she is a crossdresser. *He is at the age of 35, so it is hinted that he married quite young. *Haruhi was born when Ryouji was 20 years old, being proven in the flash back at the end of the 3rd manga book where he is 27 and Haruhi is 7. Episode Appearances *A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family! Chapter Appearances *Chapter 1 (Mentioned with picture) *Chapter 48 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters